


The End is Just the Beginning

by Halfblood_Demigods



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy, Multi, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Demigods/pseuds/Halfblood_Demigods
Summary: When Emma and Julian don't come back from Idris. Everyone wants to know what happened and the only people who know whats happening won't say anything. Ty and Kit work to find an answer to there questions. While Dru is looking for answers of her own. With tensions growing higher among downworld. Everyone wants to know how it will end.





	1. Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfiction so please be nice. Leave any questions or suggestions in the comments and thank you for reading.

 

By the timed Ty realized what was happening, he was to late. It had been 2 weeks since they’d been allowed to see Emma and Jules. It was killing Ty to not know what was happening. Only Mark and Cristina knew what was going on, but they wouldn’t say anything when Ty asked. They just looked at him sadly. Once Mark had started crying. Ty stayed up all night, only getting sleep when Kit forced him to. He was looking into every reason the clave would keep Emma and Julian. Kit had begun helping Ty sort through ideas. Kit was telling Ty what he had researched through out the day. Kit read aloud the final idea.

“… there’s only one more, but it’s ridiculous.” Kit had said

“That is fine anything we can cross off the list, no matter how ridiculous, helps.” Ty had replied

“Ok. My final idea is That they are in love.” Kit had joked “Like I said its stupid, but I remembered that when I first came here I had asked Dru if Emma and Julian were dating and she said that it was against the Law for parabatai to fall in love.”

Ty was about to write it off as not true when a thought came into his head. He had overheard a conversation between Mark and Cristina when they came into the library one night

_“The Clave basically made him raise our sibling, but they won’t even let them see him. Tavvy wakes up and asks for Julian almost every night.” Said Mark “They won’t tell us when or if there going to make a decision. There stuck there with no one that loves them.”_

_Cristina nods and they sit there for a minute. “But they love each other. That has to count for something.”_

Ty stood up suddenly. “That’s not that ridiculous. They always were closer then any other Parabatai that I’ve meet. I thought it was just because they grew up and lost there parents together, but maybe it’s not because of that. Maybe they were actually in love.”

Kit looked at Ty “It was just a silly idea. I don’t think they are actually in love.”

“but it is something to look into. We’re completely out of other ideas.”

“Yeah but we have nothing to start our search with.”

Ty told Kit about the conversation heard between Cristina and Mark. Ty looked over at Kit when he was done talking. Ty was pretty sure that Kit believed it when he finished.

“We should go ask Cristina and Mark. If we approach them with our theory and it is true, they’ll have no choice but to tell the truth. Mark hates lying.” Said Kit

“You sure you want to help me with it? We could get into serious trouble if we learn something and don’t tell the Clave.” Ty questioned

Kit nodded and they walked off to figure out the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Cristina sat in her room writing and rewriting a letter to Kieran. Mark was sitting with her talking as she wrote. Cristina missed Kieran desperately, but she knew it wasn't safe for him to come back to the institute now. Not now that the Clave could come around any day and take the Institute from them. She tried writing the letter again. 

_~~How are you?~~ _

No, she knew she wasn't happy Scholomance. 

_~~What are you doing?~~ _

She knew he was probably reading books about faeries. He always told her about the funny stuff he read in the books.

She started again with:

 

_Tavvy remembers you. He asked where “The Silly Haired Man” was. (I told him you were on a trip.) Of course, all the other kids remember you, but that’s a given. I think church remembers you, but I don’t know since he is a cat. Nothing much has happened with Emma and Jules, but I’ll tell you when/if something happens. Hopefully it’s all resolved soon. Mark hates lying, especially to the kids. Tell Diego hello for me. Mark and I both miss you. Talk again soon._

_Love,_

_Cristina_

Cristina was about to send the letter, when there was a knock at her door. She frowned, who would be knocking at her door. Maybe Tavvy had gone looking for Mark and couldn’t find him so he came to Cristina’s room to ask her. If that were the case Tavvy would just walk in. (he doesn’t understand privacy)

“Come In.” she responded slightly confused.

The door opened slowly. Kit and Ty walked into her room.

“Good, he’s here too.” Kit commented.

“What do you boys need.” Asked Cristina. She saw that Ty’s hair was a mess and that his cloths looked like they had been slept in. She wondered how much sleep he’d gotten. He knew that if Ty was staying up Kit would have stayed up too.

“We need to ask you something” Ty explained seriously

“and it’s important.” Continued Kit his face a mirror of Ty’s

Cristina was surprised. It wasn’t unlike Kit and Ty to go around and search for mysteries, but it was rare for them to be so serious about it. Almost as rare as when they asked anyone for help. Cristina wondered about what was making them so serious.

Mark sat up, clearly surprised as well. “Go ahead.” He asked cautiously.

Kit and Ty looked at each other and Kit replied: “We know that Emma and Jules are in love and that why they are gone.” Kit was obviously trying to sound confident, but Cristina could tell that he didn’t full believe what he was saying.

Cristina and Mark shared a look. They knew what they had to do.

Mark sighed “Your suspicions are true” he confided “and it’s time we tell you everything.”


	2. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys really like this chapter. I'm sorry it toke so long for me to write. I have been getting ready to start school. Check the notes at the end.

Kit looked at Mark and Cristina. He made no attempt at hiding his shocked expression. Ty’s face mirrored Kit’s.   
“You’re going to tell us… just like that.” Kit questioned. Why tell us now. They could easily have just ignored us or said they didn’t know anything. How are we supposed to know if they are telling the truth?  
Cristina looked at them sadly. “Emma and Julian made us promise that if any of found out the truth or even suspected the truth then we needed to tell you. They knew that you would continue looking even if it wasn’t safe. You could get us in a lot of trouble if you started asking around Downworld. You would do less harm if you knew the truth.”  
“You might want to sit down.” warned Mark. “It’s a really long story.”  
Kit sat down on Cristina’s bed. He felt Ty sit down cautiously next to him. At the same time Mark stood up and went to go sit in a chair next to Cristina’s desk. Kit was very concerned, rarely did Shadowhunter’s think something was intense that they had to sit down.   
“I’ll start with when I first got to the institute” Cristina started.  
“When I got here the Blackthorns were still gone to visit Marjorie in England. It was just me and Emma. Technically Arthur was here, but you know about him. Me and Emma became really close fast. At this point she was dating Cameron Ashdown, on and off. I could tell she didn’t like him. She was just dating him to say she was dating someone. Anyway, You guys know about this part of the story, so I won’t go into details, but this is when we found the body and all that chaos happened. When the Blackthorns came home, and I saw her interact with Julian I thought it was a little weird. It wasn’t like any other Parabatai relationships I had seen. I just thought it was because they had both leaned on each other so much after all that happened, but now I think it might have been because they loved each other. Anyway, while we were investigating, Emma went off to the convergence by herself…” Cristina paused. She seemed as if she didn’t know how much to say. She looked over at Mark. Mark nodded at her and she sighed. “She got sucked under the water and started drowning. Julian started drowning inside the institute and he went rushing out after Emma. Julian saved Emma and then… they slept together.”   
“Emma and Julian have been sleeping together since they were little.” Said Ty confused on why them sleeping together was important.  
Kit looked at Ty sympathetically. “Sleeping together is another way of saying they had sex.” Kit said quietly to Ty. He knew that sometimes Ty had trouble understanding stuff that was a metaphor.  
Ty nodded.  
Cristina paused before continuing her story. “Emma told me later. She told me that someone had saw them, they found out later that it was Malcom, she also said that she had almost told Julian that she loved him, but he had said that she shouldn’t because while requited love between Parabatai was illegal, unrequited love was not. Anyway, after everything with Malcom happened, she talked to Jem. He told Emma that if Parabatai feel in love then they would start to become really powerful until they became so powerful that they would go insane and kill everyone they loved eventually dying themselves.”   
Kit face went white. He was shocked.   
“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” asked Ty.  
“We didn’t know about the curse until they were put in Jail…” Replied Mark.  
“They’re in Jail!” interrupted Kit. “When were you going to tell us this?”  
“Once I finished telling you everything” said Crisitna and with that she continued telling them what happened.  
“That’s when she went to Mark and asked him to pretend to date her to make it, so Julian wouldn’t love her. She didn’t tell Mark about the curse. Julian never stopped loving Emma and Magnus found out when he went to go get them from Malcom’s cottage. He told them to tell Inquisitor Lightwood. They did and he told them he would try and help them, but Inquisitor Lightwood toke notes about everything, and when Horace Dearborn became Inquisitor he read the notes and locked up Emma and Julian.” Cristina finished talking and the room went silent.   
Kit didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to say?   
“What are they going to do with them.” Asked Ty. He was very obviously concerned and upset. “Will we ever get to see them again?”  
“We don’t know… we don’t know.” Said Cristina. She was also visibly upset and sad.   
“We have to do something.” Said Kit. “We have to save them!”   
“We can’t do anything.” Said Mark “They are locked up in the Silent city. We can’t just break in and take them out. Even if we could what would happen next. They would just come after them and lock all of us up.”   
Kit knew that Mark was right, but that didn’t change anything he wanted to get Emma and Julian back. He wanted to help the Blackthorns. He wanted to make Ty happy. Ty hadn’t smiled since Livvy died and Julian and Emma didn’t come back to the institute. He hated seeing Ty sad.   
“We are going to do something.” Kit growled “Come on Ty.”   
Kit started walking out of the room and Ty followed.  
“what are we doing?” asked Ty  
“We’re breaking them out. I don’t know how but we are going to break them out” confided Kit.  
“We can’t tell anyone.” Worried Ty. “If we do we could get into a lot of trouble.”  
“We’ll figure it out. We’re Sherlock and Watson.”   
And with that Kit and Ty got wrapped up in there most dangerous mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and comment some suggestions.


	3. What Dru saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this but I just start school so I've been really busy. Check the notes at the end of the chapter.

“Can I please have pizza for dinner?” asked Tavvy. He was giving Dru the puppy dog eyes hoping she would give in. 

“No, I already said we don’t have the stuff to make pizza and I already made you chicken nuggets.” Explained Dru. 

Tavvy started crying and Dru sighed. She had been stuck with baby sitting duty almost everyday since they’d come back from Idris. Dru hated babysitting but no one else would do it so the job was left to her. 

“We can have pizza tomorrow.” Said Dru in her most calming voice. Tavvy stopped crying. 

“Eat your dinner and go get ready for bed. I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Said Dru. 

Tavvy nodded and Dru started upstairs. 

She was stopped short when she saw Kit and Ty walking up the stairs. They looked very serious. 

Dru looked at the time. It was only 8:00 pm so it’s not like they would be going to bed. 

Dru opened a random door and went inside. She waited until they past and carefully opened the door. They were walking into Cristina’s room. 

Dru was very confused. Why would they go into Cristina’s room. Dru thought about it for a minute. Maybe they were finally dating and they wanted to tell Cristina (it was so obvious they liked each other) but why would they tell Cristina first. 

Dru decided that she wanted to actually know instead of just speculating and went into the room next to Cristina’s. 

The room was plain and looked like it hadn’t been touched in 50 years (which it very well might’ve since they didn’t get many guests). Dru put her ear to the wall but she couldn’t hear anything. Dru was about to go into the hallway and put her ear on the door risking getting caught, when she remembered a rune she had read about while in London. It was a rune that let you see and hear through things. 

Dru quickly drew the rune and the wall went transparent. She was worried for a second that she might have done something wrong and they would be able to see her, but it didn’t seem like anyone did. 

“-me and Emma.” She heard Cristina say “ Technically Arthur was here, but you know about him.” 

What do they know about Uncle Arthur? That he was sick all the time? Cristina said that like it was some secret. Did they know something about Uncle Arthur that she didn’t? 

Dru didn’t realize that Cristina had continued talking. 

“When the Blackthorns came home, and I saw her interact with Julian I thought it was a little weird. It wasn’t like any other Parabatai relationships I had seen.” 

Yeah well they’ve gone through so much together. Thought Dru. 

They weren’t like other Parabatai’s that Dru had seen, not that she had seen many. I was a bit odd when Dru thought about it. 

“I just thought it was because they had both leaned on each other so much after all that happened, but now I think it might have been because they loved each other.” 

Dru took a step back. Did Emma and Julian love each other? Dru didn’t think it could be true. Emma was basically her sister. She had taught her everything about being a girl. Maybe Cristina didn’t know what she was talking about. Dru knew that Cristina was talking but she couldn’t hear what she was saying. Dru took a step back towards the wall, so she could hear Cristina. 

“-inside the institute and he went rushing out after Emma. Julian saved Emma and then… they slept together.” 

Dru couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Emma and Julian were really together. If she had any doubts before she didn’t have any now. Cristina’s voice was to serious for her to be joking. Dru knew it was illegal for Parabatai to be in love. Could someone have found out and that’s why Emma and Jules were still in Idris? Dru was pacing the room now. What if they killed Emma and Jules. What if she would never be able to see them again? 

Dru cut a lone in the rune and ran out of the room, she knew she had to do something. She wanted to get Emma and Julian home. She wanted their family to go back to how it allows has been. She knew that there was no way that could happen, not after everything that happened. 

Dru ran down the stairs and into the library. She looked up and saw Jaime sitting on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please leave kudos and comment. I hope you all liked this a lot.


	4. Death, Faeries, and and a Raid

Kit and Ty were walking down the hallway when Ty stopped.   
“We need to get back Livvy.” Said Ty “She would know how to save Emma and Julian.”  
Kit took a step back. He knew he had promised to help get Livvy back, but that was two weeks ago and he hoped that Ty and forgot.  
“I don’t know Ty, what if she doesn’t want to come back?” he grimaced as he said it. He missed Livvy but was worried about bringing her back.   
“If she decides that she doesn’t want to stay in our world then we can find a way to put her back.” Replied Ty. He sounded desperate.  
Kit knew how much Ty missed Livvy. He had barely talked for the first week after coming back, throwing himself straight into the research on Emma and Julian. He had only started talking again about a week ago. Outside of today he had only talked to Kit, telling Kit anything he had wanted to say to anyone else.  
Kit didn’t know what to say. He wanted to help Ty but not this was. Not by practicing necromancy, but Kit didn’t know what else to say so he just nodded.  
Ty smiled and him and Kit walked off to Ty’s room to find a way to bring Livvy back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing here!” asked Dru.  
It had been months since she had seen or heard anything from Jaime and the out of the blue he just shows up! He could have at least told her.   
“I think you might have something important” replied Jaime. “I think I may have left it here.”   
Jaime was being very vague as if he didn’t want to give her information she didn’t already know.  
“You mean that stone thing?” Dru didn’t want to tell Jaime that she had touched it and risk him getting mad.   
“Yes, it’s very important that you tell me if you have it.” Jaime was looking very concerned. As if it was a life or death matter.   
“Yeah I have it, its up in my room.” Dru didn’t want to just give Jaime the stone, she wanted to know what it was before she gave it to him. “What was that place that it brought me to?”  
Jaime looked confused for a second, not as if he didn’t know what she was talking about but as if he didn’t know how she knew about it.   
“What place.” Questioned Jaime. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
“It was in Faerie. There was a young boy about my age there as well.” Dru said this slowly not wanting to say to much, but also wanting to get answers.  
Jaime still looked as if he had seen a ghost but sighed and explained, “The reason why I am on the run, and why Diego is ‘dating’ Zara is because of the family heirloom. The heirloom lets you travel into Faerie unnoticed, but I can only be used by a Rosales. That’s why Zara wants to marry Diego so that she can get the heirloom. I ran away so that she wouldn’t be able to get it.”   
Dru was shocked. She hadn’t been expecting Jaime to tell her anything let alone all that. She had so many questions that she didn’t have answers to. Her head was spinning. She walked over to the side of the library where there was couches and sat down.  
There was one question that kept coming to her head repeatedly. If she wasn’t a Rosales how was she able to use the stone.   
Dru took a deep breath and asked, “How was I able to use the stone if I’m not a Rosales?”  
Dru knew what the answer was going to be, but she asked anyway. She knew that if she didn’t ask it would naw at her all day.   
“I don’t know.” Jaime was quiet now, as if he were deep in thought. “but now that you know I need you to help me find out who that boy is, and why it takes us to him.”  
Dru sat silent for a while. Her thoughts were swimming. Julian and Emma were in love and apparently they were in jail for that. Livvy had just died. she was supposed to be babysitting Tavvy and now she was going to help Jaime figure out who the boy was. It was all to much. For the first time she felt like it was too much, like she was to young. Like she should be left home.   
Dru looked up at Jaime. He had come and sat on the floor in front of her. His eyes looked so helpless. He was a little boy begging his mom to have another piece of cake.   
Dru once again took a deep breath a nodded.   
“On one condition, we look for a way to save Emma and Jules.”  
Jaime once again looked confused. Dru realized that he didn’t know what happened with them, but slowly Jaime nodded and the pair went upstairs to get the stone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cristina didn’t get much sleep that night. She knew that Kit and Ty were going to be looking for a way to save Emma and Jules. Cristina knew that Kit would do anything if it made Ty happy and that’s what scared her. She hadn’t heard Ty talk to anyone besides Kit, before today, she knew that Ty felt comfortable with Kit. Cristina hoped that the boys knew what they were doing. She say the way Kit looked at Ty when he thought no one else was looking, as if no one but Ty existed. She had seen Ty do the same.   
Cristina was startled by the sound of the institute door opening. It was the middle of the night but she knew that sometimes when Ty was stressed, him and Kit would sit on the steps of the institute.   
Cristina was about to lay back down when she heard shouting. She jumped out of bed and drew a rune of hearing on her arm and put her ear to her door.  
Immediately she recognized Zara’s voice saying, “If you see any of the Blackthorns, or their stupid friends bring them to me. I want to be the one to kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, your support means the world to me. This is going to be the last of the shorter chapters and the rest are definitely going to be longer. Please leave Kudos and comment suggestions of what I should include.Kit and Ty were walking down the hallway when Ty stopped.


	5. Z*r* D**rb*rn and the cohort

Kit heard a voice coming down the hallway.   
“If you see any of the Blackthorns, or their stupid friends bring them to me. I want to be the one to kill them.” It was Zara  
Kit looked over at Ty, he could tell that he heard it too. The voices were growing closer. They heard doors opening getting closer. They were trapped.   
Kit looked around Ty’s room. There were books, that they were using, all over the floor. The only way out was the door, or the window.  
Ty was already at the window looking out. There was no ledge that they could hide on. Just a 30 foot drop straight to the ground.   
Kit had only been training for a few months, but he knew he could jump out that high and survive. Kit looked at Ty. He was already drawing a soundless rune on his own arm. His hand didn’t shake as he drew the complex rune. When he was finished he looked at Kit. Kit and nodded and he began to draw a rune on Kit as well.   
Kit shivered at the feeling of Ty’s hand on his arm. Ty so rarely touched anyone but Kit. He loved the feeling of Ty’s hand on his arm.   
After Ty was done drawing the rune. They slipped out open the window and jumped into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Dru heard the door of the institute slam open as her and Jaime left her room. She was suddenly taken back to the day that Sebastian broke into the institute and turned her father. She remembered little of that day a blur of lights and screams. She remembered hearing glass shatter, and screams rise form downstairs. She had ran into her fathers room to find him not there. She remembered grabbing a sword off his desk and running into Tavvy’s room. She remembered Emma coming in and then bursting into tears. Emma grabbing Tavvy and leading them out and past the grand stairwell. Emma telling her to take Tavvy and run which she had done. The fear pushing her forward. The next thing she remembered they were in Idris.   
She looked at Jaime and saw the confusion on his face as well. The only people that could come into the institute without knocking were Shadowhunter’s. But what Shadowhunter’s would be coming into the institute at 9:00 at night. That’s when she heard the voices of the Centurions.  
She looked over at Jaime his eyes panicked with fear. She knew that he was hiding from the the centurions but not why.   
“I must hide.” His voice was panicked.  
Dru nodded. “Emma once told me that it is easy to climb down, without being seen, from the roof you can try that.”  
Jaime smiled. “You must come with me.”  
“I can’t I have to get Tavvy.”   
Jaime stopped as if he didn’t know what to do.  
At that moment Cristina and Mark came running down the hall. They stopped when they saw Dru and Jaime  
“What are you doing here?!” Cristina asked angerly. “It doesn’t matter you and Dru need to get out of here the Centurions are here.”  
“We will get Tavvy” Mark said seeing Dru’s face.  
Dru hesitantly nodded and they were off running.  
Dru threw open the hatch to the roof.  
Jaime told her to go up first and she agreed climbing up Jaime following close behind. As they reached the top they heard the centurions right below them. They had obviously seen them climb up and were trying to follow them up. There was no time for them to climb down.   
She unwrapped the stone just as the centurions reached the roof. She grabbed Jaime’s hand.  
And as the vanished into Faerie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty was running with Kit. They were running away from the institute, away from Ty’s family, and away from the only place Ty had ever called home. Ty was afraid he was never going to be able to go back. Not if Zara would have a say. Not if her dad was the inquisitor. Not if Emma and Julian were still alive.   
They were running until they reached the mountains nearby.   
Ty stopped he was breathing heavily. His throat was tightening. His head was spinning, and worst of all Kit was watching the whole thing. Shadowhunter’s weren’t supposed to act like this. Thinking about that made him spiral and get worst.   
Kit sat down quietly next to him and put his hand on Ty’s shoulder.   
“We are going to… we are going to survive.” He said, “Maybe we aren’t going to be ok, but we are going to survive, as long as we stay together.”  
“you still want to stay with me? I’m going to hold you back.”   
“Because you had a panic attack, because you have autism? That’s normal Ty even Mundanes deal with that.”   
“Yes, but I am a Shadowhunter, we don’t.” Replied Ty, he was borderline on tears.  
“Yes, they do, you are a Shadowhunter.”   
Ty began crying, he had been crying so much lately. But he felt safe with Kit. Safe enough to cry. He cried for what seemed like hours; though he was sure it was only minutes.   
He stood up suddenly having stopped crying. We need to get somewhere safe.” He said seriously.   
“Where?” asked Kit.  
Ty thought for a minute, Kit’s home was gone, Malcom’s home was gone, they could go to Ashdown’s but Zara would most definatly go there.   
“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it has been so long but I am excited to get back into it


End file.
